russelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV5 Records Discography
This article lists albums that were released or distributed by TV5 Records. Albums 'Felina: Princesa Ng Mga Pusa Soundtrack (from TV5 Records and released on February 25, 2012)' :1. Tulad Ko (love song) (music and lyrics by Wency Cornejo) - Morisette Amon :2. Ikaw (ballad) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Harry Santos :3. Ibigay Sa'yo (OPM ballad) (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) - Michael Renz Cortez :4. Ngayon Ka (rock song) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Rainier Castillo :5. Di Magbabago (love song) (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Jojo Alejar :6. Tanging Sa'yo (love song) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Frenchy Dy :7. Kami Po (rock song) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Jason and the Pussycats :8. Lumayo Ka Ng Puso (ballad) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Morrisette Amon :9. Kung Malaman (love song) (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) - Edgar Allan Guzman :10. Bakit Niya Ba (OPM ballad) (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) - Frenchy Dy :11. Ibigin Takbo (rock song) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) - Jason and the Pussycats 'Tuesday Vargas: Lucky Charm (from TV5 Records and released on April 4, 2010)' :1. Sana Kunin Ka Ni Lord (Pokwang) (music and lyrics by Kean Cipriano) :2. Dulce Tirah Tirah (Diorap etc.) - Featuring Mr. Fu (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :3. Disco Araw Araw (music and lyrics by Raffy Calicdan and Amber Davis) :4. Lucky Girl (Janelle Jamer) (lusic and lyrics by Lito Camo) :5. Sukob Na (music and lyrics by Sarah Geronimo) :6. Bonggacious (Pokwang) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :7. Tropang Tropa (music and lyrics by Christian Martinez) :8. Bakit Mahal Pa Rin Kita (Janelle Jamer) (music and lyrics by Tito Kayamanda) :9. Party Sa’yo (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :10. Si Manloloko (Ai Ai Delas Alas) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) :11. Ako'y Napapa Uuh (Gladys and the boxers) (music and lyrics by Lito Camo) 'Michael Renz Cortez: Kailangan (from TV5 Records and released on July 20, 2011)' :1. Ako'y Kasama Mo (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :2. Ikot ng Mundo (music and lyrics by Dennis Garcia) :3. Hiwaga (music and lyrics by Louie Ocampo) :4. Ang Aking Buhay (music and lyrics by Joey Albert) :5. Pagka't Akin Ang Pag-ibig Mo (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :6. Hanggang May Kailan Man (Mutya) (music and lyrics by Ogie Alcasid and Ryan Cayabyab) :7. Ngayong Wala Ka (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :8. Sa Ating Buhay (music and lyrics by Janno Gibbs) :9. Hear at Last (music and lyrics by Ogie Alcasid) :10. Minsan Pa sa Akin (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :11. Lagi Na Lang (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) :12. Nandito Ka (music and lyrics by Ryan Cayabyab) :13. Happy Na Ako (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) 'Never the Strangers: Ligaw Tingin (from TV5 Records and released on February 10, 2012)' :1. Ligaw Tingin (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :2. Moving Closer (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :3. Isip Mo Ba (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :4. Kapag Wala Ka (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :5. Lalapit Na (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :6. So Far Away (Bamboo) (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :7. Tayo Mag Hapiness (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :8. Kinabukasan (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :9. Alive (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) :10. Ikot Ng Buhay (music and lyrics by Ace Libre) 'I Do Bidoo Bidoo: Heto Napo Sila (Original Movie Soundtrack) (from TV5 Records released on September 4, 2012)' #Overture - Panalangin/Ewan - Jim Paredes, Louie Ocampo #Do Bidoo Bidoo - Ogie Alcasid #Syotang Pa-Class - Sam Concepcion, Eugene Domingo #Awit ng Barkada - Sweet Plantado, Frenchie Dy #Panalangin Intro - Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Tuyo Nang Damdamin - Zsa Zsa Padilla #Mahirap Magmahal Ng Syota Ng Iba - Neil Coleta #Panalangin - Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #"Salawikain - Sweet Plantado, Frenchie Dy and All Cast #Nakapagtataka - Gary Valenciano, Ogie Alcasid, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Eugene Domingo, Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Batang-Bata Ka Pa - Gary Valenciano, Eugene Domingo, Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Blue Jeans - Sam Concepcion #Pumapatak Ang Ulan - John Lapus #Kaibigan - Neil Coleta, Sam Concepcion #Huwag Masanay Sa Pagmamahal - Ogie Alcasid, Eugene Domingo #Ewan - Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Paano - Gary Valenciano #Di Na Natutuo/Kabilugan ng Buwan - Ogie Alcasid, Eugene Domingo #Pag-Ibig - Ogie Alcasid, Eugene Domingo, Zsa Zsa Padilla, Gary Valenciano,Sam Concepcion, Tippy Dos Santos #Do Bidoo Bidoo Finale - Jaime Fabregas and All Cast 'Harry Santos: Inspiration (from TV5 Records released on June 5, 2012)' #Laging Kitang Nagmamahalin (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Saint Pedro Calungsod (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Hanggang Sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #One More Gift (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Nag-Iisang Ikaw (composed by Christian Martrinez) #Kung Paano Sila (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Imortal (Love Spell) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Ngayon at Kailanman (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Tell the World of His Love (composed by Trina Belamide) - feat. Lea Salonga #Doon Lang (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Pinagpalad Mo (composed by Louie Ocampo) 'Ogie Alcasid: Songwriter of the World (under TV5 Records on October 3, 2013)' #You Take My Breath Away (Rex Smith) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Paano (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #When I Met You (APO Hiking Society) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #The Times Of Your Life (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Bawat Sandali (composed by Ogie Alcasid) #Take Me Out Of The Dark (Gary Valenciano) (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #You Are to Me (Martin Nievera) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Everlasting Alive (composed by Ace Libre) #Each Day with You (Martin Nievera) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Tayong Dalawa (composed by Vehnee Saturno) #Give Me a Chance (Ric Segreto) (composed by Jonathan Manalo) 'Never the Strangers Take Me To Your Heart (under TV5 Records on August 30, 2013)' #Take Me To Your Heart (MLTR) (composed by Ace Libre) #Vindicaton (composed by Nino Regalado) #You and Me (Lifehouse) (composed by Ace Libre) #Can't Fight This Feeling (Reo Speedwagon) (composed by Ace Libre) #Aaminin (composed by Adrienne Sarmiento-Buenaventura) #There's a One (composed by Ace Libre) #Farewell (Raymond Lauchengco) (composed by Ace Libre) #Chasing Cars (Snow Patrol) (composed by Ace Libre) #Sometimes That Happens (composed by Nino Regalado and Adrienne Sarmiento-Buenaventura) #Photograph (composed by Ace Libre) 'Ariel Rivera: Intimated for You (under TV5 Records on September 14, 2013)' #She's Out of My Life (composed by Ryan Cayabyab) #Take A Look Inside My Heart (composed by Jonathan Manalo) #Iisa Pa Lamang (composed by Joey Albert) #We Are The Reason (composed by TIto Cayamanda) #Softly Saying Sorry (composed by Ariel Rivera) #Please Don't Throw My Love Away (composed by Christian Martinez) #Haplos (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #Lady (composed by Louie Ocampo) #Matud Nila (music and lyrics by Vehnee Saturno) #September Morn (Neil Diamond) (composed by Louie Ocampo) 'Go5: Handog ang OPM Hits 2013 (under TV5 Records released on March 30, 2013)' #We Needed Again (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Ogie Alcasid #Beautiful for You (composed by Louie Ocampo) - Morissette Amon #Paano Muna Sa'yo? (composed by Larry Hermoso) - Harry Santos #Loving For You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Krissha Viaje #Isang Langit (composed by Vehnee Saturno and Freddie Saturno) - Ariel Rivera #Will Life in the Most (composed by Trina Belamide) - Lea Salonga #Kamigaw (composed by Raimund Marasigan) - Sandwich #Only with Love (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Chadleen Lacdoo #Bukod may Langit (composed by Cham Lui Pio) - Champ Lui Pio #Pwede Ka Na (composed by Rico Blanco) - Rivermaya #Walang Akong Tama (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Noel Cabangon #Did It Over (composed by Jonathan Manalo) - Pops Fernandez #Lahat Barkada (composed by Ace Libre) - Never the Strangers #Kakumanta Samahan (composed by Lito Camo) - Mr. Fu #May na May Talaga (composed by Lito Camo) - Tuesday Vargas Category:Record label discographies Category:TV5 Records